Un héroe posesivo, una inocente mexicana y dos idiotas
by Nefilim4ever-SensualFujoshi
Summary: ¿Alguien había notado lo posesivo que puede ser Alfred cuando se trata de aquella mexicana? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Él hace todo lo que puede para que todos vean que es suya, le pertenece, aun cuando Itzel no está muy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Alguien sabia de esa noche en la que Francis y Arthur…?Bitch please! Hungria lo tiene todo en video7u7
1. Chapter 1

Hooooooola *u* Antes de empezar deben saber que la fiesta no tendrá lugar hasta después…un par de capítulos ;33

Advertencias: L-E-M-O-N Al principio no quería lemon en esta historia pero es que estos dos lkasdjfsal *w*

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, todas la naciones estaban en una reunión, Alemania los aburría a todos como siempre, Grecia dormía plácidamente, Francis todavía no se dignaba a aparecer, Elizabeta jugaba con su cámara a la espera de que algo interesante sucediera, Arthur bebía su té. Todo era perfectamente normal. Bueno, hasta ahora…

Un confiado y despreocupado Francis entro (al fin) a la reunión seguido por un Matt despeinado y sonrojado. Extrañamente nadie había notado la ausencia de Canadá. Se sentaron en sus asientos de costumbre mientras Alemania le dirigía una mirada de reproche al francés. Arthur pretendía no notar la presencia de Francis sentado a su lado.

-Buenos días, mon amour –saludo muy educado el Francés.

-Buenas tardes –Lo corrigió el ingles.-Necesitas un reloj, stupid Frog.

Al notar que el francés no respondía Arthur por fin volvió su vista hacia él, solo para encontrar al francés muy ocupado con su teléfono celular. Esto no era raro pero…miro al par de idiotas frente a ellos que también tenían su celular sobre la mesa. España le sonreía a Francia, pero se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reír, mientras que el albino se partía el culo de risa sin siquiera tratar de disimular. Pero esto…también era normal, ellos tres se gastaban bromas todo el tiempo, lo único extraño era la mirada de enojo, casi de odio que les dirigía Francia.

El francés estaba más que molesto y por un momento el ingles se pregunto qué haría que el país del amor tuviera esa mirada asesina en su hermoso…Wait! El no pensó eso!  
Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar algo tan estúpido, era su… ¿enemigo? Bueno, ellos ya no intentaban matarse cada vez que se veían, incluso habían llegado a tener conversaciones civilizadas y también esta esa vez que ellos casi…

Arthur recordó que hace cosa de unos dos meses Francis y él se encontraron por casualidad en un bar de Londres (casualidad para el ingles, el francés sabía perfectamente que lo encontraría ahí).  
El ingles dejo a su mente vagar a ese momento cuando al final de la noche los dos habían bebido demasiado y de alguna forma terminaron en su casa. Ellos reían juntos, no como las veces que uno se burlaba del otro, en esa única ocasión ambos se divertían y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Arthur recordó, sonrojado, como en ese momento Francis le parecía tan…perfecto, tan encantador y sensual. Estando sobrio probablemente no lo habría hecho pero en ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería tirárselo. Y lo intento, vaya que sí, pero Francis no lo permitió. Correspondía a los besos, si, y lo tocaba de una forma tan provocadora que era el cielo para Arthur, pero cuando el ingles trato de desvestirlo Francis lo detuvo. Se levanto de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que lo dejaría para que durmiera tranquilo.

Arthur se molesto, algo estaba mal en esa maldita rana, siempre lo molestaba, lo tocaba y trataba por todos los medios de llevárselo a la cama y cuando lo tenía más que dispuesto frente a él… ¿lo dejaba? No lo iba a permitir.

-No –le había dicho el de los ojos verdes, de rodillas en la cama frete a Francis-. Esto es tu culpa…ahora tienes que arreglarlo, maldita rana –Decía Arthur mientras tomaba la mano de Francis y la llevaba a su erección.

Francis abrió los ojos como platos, luego suspiro y acaricio solo un poco al ingles.

-No sabes el esfuerzo que me está tomando no arrancarte la ropa y follarte hasta que me supliques que pare pero…

El ingles lo interrumpió con un beso. No quería hablar, solo quería que lo follar tan duro y tan profundo que no pudiera caminar en una semana.

-Maldita sea, Arthur. No quiero hacer esto contigo tan…tan ebrio –un gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando Arthur le dio una mordida demasiado fuerte en el cuello –Tu lo has pedido, mon cher.

Y asi Francis lo empujo contra la cama, subió encima de él y lo beso con agresividad. Ya no eran los besos delicados del principio y eso le encanto al Ingles. Pero cuando Arthur trato de tocar la torre iffel Francis lo detuvo otra vez.

-Tu…tu dijiste… -Empezó el de los ojos verdes.

-Sé lo que dije –lo beso en el cuello-. Pero como prácticamente me estas forzando… -le quito la camisa y empezó a bajarle los pantalones-. Lo haremos a mi manera…-lo beso justo debajo del ombligo-. A menos que quieras que me detenga… -El francés lo miro alzando una ceja, como retándolo mientras que tomaba su erección entre sus manos y pasaba su lengua por la punta en lentos círculos -. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

El ingles no respondió se limito a cerrar los ojos y empujar sus caderas hacia delante para meterse más profundo en la boca del francés.

-Contesta, mon amour –dijo el francés apartándose y limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con sus dedos para luego chuparlos, cuando estaba seguro de que el ingles lo estaba mirando.

-No…no, por…por favor, Francis –Suplico un frustrado Arthur.

Francis se rio un poco de él pero volvió a lo que estaba haciendo… y para desgracia y frustración de Arthur (y también de Francis, claro) no hicieron nada más esa noche.

Una molesta discusión entre Antonio y Lovino lo trajo de regreso al presente. Sonrojado volteo a ver a Francis todavía a su lado, el francés lo miraba divertido…como si supiera en que había estado pensando.

-What? –El ingles lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo me preguntaba por qué estas tan "feliz" hoy, mon amour –sonrió de lado de una forma tan sexy que hizo que Arthur se sonrojara más.

-I…I…who…? ¿quien dijo que estoy feliz?

El francés se inclino hacia él como si fuera a hablarle al oído y disimuladamente acaricio al ingles entre las piernas. ¿Cómo es posible que no notara que estaba duro? Alejo la mano de Francis de un manotazo.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso, como la última vez –le dijo el francés al oído.- O puede que esta vez tengas suerte y te folle.

-De…dejame…dejame en paz, pervertido –Arthur se levanto y se fue corriendo al baño…tenía una erección de la cual hacerse cargo y no volvería a rogarle a esa estúpida rana que lo follara.

* * *

Okey! Llegamos al final del primer capítulo! Yehi! Al principio era más largo pero tuve que dividirlo en dos porque la primera parte era FrxUk y la segunda…bueno, ya verán! ¿Pista? Los héroes también son pervertidos 7u7

Quiero incluir varias parejas ¿sugerencias? Me las dejan en un retwein ;33 Ah y si quieren que escriba lemon sobre ellos, también me dicen n.n

Como ya tengo la idea de cómo va a acabar todo, muy clara en mi mente no creo tardarme en actualizar ^-^

Hasta el próximo capítulo y recuerden: Si la vida te da la espalda…salta por la ventana! No, esperen eso no va así .-. Pero buuuueno, ustedes entienden, ¡Chao! ._./


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Héroes Acosadores que no saben cuando callarse**_

**Advertencias: Nada en realidad, solo muuuuchas insinuaciones y héroes calenturientos que acosan Inocentes mexicanas 7u7**

Esa misma tarde, unas dos horas después…  
Alemania llamo al orden, sacando al de los ojos verdes de sus fantasías en las que los protagonistas eran un muy sensual y desnudo francés y él (Si, Arthur es prácticamente un ninfómano cuando se trata de Francis 7u7)

-Bien –dijo Alemania cuando todos se callaron-. Con eso terminamos la junta… ¿alguien quiere agregar algo?

En ese momento la mexicana se levanto de su asiento y fue a pararse junto al Alemán.

-Sip, yo quiero hacer un anuncio –dijo Itzel. Alemania fue a sentarse junto a Italia del norte, cediéndole por ahora, el control de la junta-. Como ya saben el 15 de septiembre es una fecha especial en mi país y bueno, también mi cumpleaños, así que he decidió dar una fiesta –Itzel trato de ignorar el gesto de dolor en la cara de Antonio y continuo-. Están todos invitados...menos el grigo.

-What? ¿Por qué el héroe no está invitado? –Pregunto un ofendido americano- No es como si nunca antes haya estado entre tus piernas…sorry, quise decir en tus tierras –Se apresuro a disculparse el americano-. Sabes que no se me da muy bien el español –Pero la mirada lasciva en el rostro del americano le dijo a Itzel que no había sido un error inocente.

-Me vale, tú no estás invitado porque no me caes bien –Contesto Itzel, mirando al suelo-. Y si te atreves a aparecer por mi casa te tratare como a un perro…

-¿Eso quiere decir que me pondrás un collar, jugaras conmigo y en la noche me meteré en tu cama? –Pregunto el americano, mientras recorría con la mirada el escote en la blusa de la mexicana.

-Yo…yo no hablaba… -balbuceo Itzel sonrojada.

-Wow –La interrumpió el americano, otra vez -. Durty, durty girl –Dijo Alfred mientras se relamía los labios.

Todas las naciones miraban de Itzel a Alfred y de regreso. El americano había perdido la vergüenza o se había olvidado de que no estaban solos. Pero como esto no era yaoi ni Elizabeta ni Kiku se molestaron en grabar nada.

-Ya es suficiente –dijo Alemania antes de que Itzel pudiera contestar, se levanto de la silla y camino al frente de la sala, en donde estaba la mexicana-. Terminamos, se pueden ir –Dijo Alemenia quien estaba controlando su ira. Quería golpear al estúpido americano por ser tan descarado. Pero tan frio y calculador como era no hizo nada, se calmo y se fue con Italia que ya lo esperaba en la puerta de la sala.

Itzel salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala y se dirigió al baño. Una vez ahí se lavo la cara con agua fría y trato de calmar su respiración ¡Maldito gringo! Comenzaba a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea lo de la estúpida fiesta. No quería a Alfred en su casa, ni siquiera en su país y si no tuviera que ver su estúpida sonrisa otra vez, sería muy feliz.

Y es que el americano tenía un efecto extraño en ella. La hacía sentir tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Como si tuviera una necesidad de ser protegida, de cederle el control sobre ella y dejar que Alfred se hiciera cargo de todo. Pero no…eso no podía pasar, él ya tenía mucho control sobre su país como para permitirle tener algún poder sobre sí misma.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pasamientos que no se percato del americano detrás de ella hasta que sintió su como su mano le apartaba el largo cabello negro del cuello y luego se inclinaba para dejarle un tierno beso en el hombro. Itzel lo observo, atreves del espejo frente a ella, como atontada por un segundo y luego bajo la mirada, roja como un tomate.

-¿Todavía no piensas invitarme a tu fiesta? –Pregunto el americano con una voz ronca, mientras le daba otro beso, esta vez en el cuello, a Itzel-. Prometo comportarme… a menos que tú me pidas lo contrario –Dicho esto Alfred rodeo la cintura de la mexicana con sus manos, jalándola hacia atrás ocasionando que ella trastabillara y quedara recargada contra el pecho del americano.

-Ya te dije que no –Contesto Itzel molesta, pero sin moverse de su lugar-. No me caes bien y nunca lo harás, estúpido gringo.

Alfred rio ente dientes.

-Well…no te agrado pero aun así estas aquí, permitiendo que te haga esto… –El americano la beso en el hombro otra vez, luego en el cuello, en el hueco detrás de la oreja y termino dándole un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja-. Y que te toque de esta manera… -Alfred bajo sus manos de la cintura a la cadera de la mexicana, luego deslizo sus manos lentamente entre sus muslos abriéndolos un poco mientras la empujaba hacia atrás para que sintiera el bulto en sus pantalones.

Itzel soltó un leve gemido y cerró los ojos. Perimiéndose disfrutar por solo un momento del contacto con el americano.

-Suéltame –Dijo Itzel con la boca seca, aun sin moverse.

-¿why? Tú no quieres que lo haga…y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo –Alfred dejo vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de la mexicana.

-Por…porque…porque te odio –contesto Itzel con la respiración agitada.

-Well…tu tampoco me agradas mucho –el americano sonrió con malicia mientras le daba una mordida en el hombro.

Itzel gimió un poco demasiado fuerte, lo que solo hizo al americano excitarse e impacientarse más. De forma brusca llevo sus manos al primer botón de los jeans de la mexicana. Esto activo una alarma en la mente de Itzel, que se aparto rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas al americano.

-Si tanto insistes, puedes ir –Dijo Itzel arreglándose la blusa y abrochándose los botones que no se dio cuenta, cuando el americano los deshizo-. Pero si vuelves a tocarme… –Se acerco amenazadoramente a Alfred e hizo como si le fuera a dar otro rodillazo.

-Okay, okay, entendí –dijo el americano que apenas se podía sostener en pie -. Me comportare, lo prometo.

Itzel sonrió satisfecha y salió del baño, dejando al americano, adolorido y solo.

- This woman is gonna kill me –Dijo el americano mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy amiguitos Xd**

**Como probablemente ya se dieron cuenta (porque lo he estado repitiendo como una jodida loca) las dos parejas principales por igual serán UsaxFemMexico y FrxUk ¿Por qué hacer un fic sobre dos parejas cuando puedo hacer uno de cada una? Ni la menor idea Xd Es que esto comenzó como FrxUk pero luego pensé en Itzel y una cosa llevo a la otra…**

**Y como dijo German Garmendia: Ayer me comí una naranja…estaba rica.**


End file.
